Draco & Camilla
by BaBiixBLuE
Summary: Romeo & Juliet Hogwarts style.Draco meets Camilla the women of his every dream, but will their love survive or will a tragedy occur?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I very obviously don't own anything _except_ for Camilla Maglioni and any other character that doesn't appear in Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Hi! Well here's my new story. Hope you like it! It just came to me one day and I just had to write it down. Well my new name is **BaBiixBLuE** but it used to be **MoonLitAngel04**. Well the first thing I want to say for the people who knew me as MoonLitAngel04 is that I'm really sorry I didn't finish the other story. I really _really _got bored of it and I had to start something new. That happens to me a lot so I won't EVER make a sequel to any of my stories because like "Mis Dos Tesoros" it most likely will never be finished so sorry about that. Well anyway, that was just an apology to the people who like that story and now onto my new story. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh yeah: And please **Read && Review! Thanks!**

_**Draco & Camilla: Chapter One: Back to School Again! **_

_It was the first day of school. Back to the school where I've made so many friends and just as many enemies. Back to the place where danger lurks behind the simplest things and where sadness can be seen even by the hopelessly ignorant. _

I got up early today for no reason what so ever, but instead of going back to sleep I got up and got ready to go on the train back to Hogwarts. My clothes and other personal belongings had already been packed last night by the house elves so all I had to do was shower, get dressed and wait for father to come. I lazily got out of bed and into my marble floored bathroom. I brushed my teeth got into my glass door shower and bathed. Once I got out I put on a black long sleeve shirt with dark jeans. I was ready to head out. I waited for my father just as I was instructed to last night. I waited for about half an hour or so when my father came down in black robe his long blonde hair pulled back as he always does when he's going to meet up with Voldemort. He came to me and pulled me up by my shirt and made me stand in front of him. Like always, I didn't look him directly in the eye. To him it was an offense so I didn't dare.

"Yes father?"

"Draco, I have some very good news." Me and my father have somewhat different views of what "good news" is so I didn't get excited at all.

"Potter died?"

"No even better. This year when you come back for Christmas you will finally get your dark mark." I was proven wrong. This is good news. _Very_ good news.

"Thank you father. This is very good news."

My father gave me the famous Malfoy smirk and dispparated. A few minutes after his departure I dispparated to Platform 9 ¾.

**Platform 9 ¾**

When I got their it was practically empty. Actually it was completely empty. I can't believe I came so early.

_Oh well. No point going back to the Malfoy manor now that I'm here._

I got on the completely empty train and sat down in an obviously empty compartment. I sat their for about an hour until people stared arriving. Soon swarms of people were coming into the train. All you saw were people rushing to get an empty compartment, friends meeting up, couples meeting up, children bidding farewell to their parents and first years looking extremely scared and worried. I remember my first year. I was extremely cocky (like I am now only back then it was more childish). I wasn't worried at all. I had more confidence than a seventh year. Immediately I made many friends and many enemies, but I'm more than used to them by now. Speaking of the devil. Here comes Mr. Boy-who-won't-fucking-die-already with his friends mud blood and weasel. Great another _amazing_ year with them.

I turned around in disgust of them and their fucking happiness. I just can't wait until I get my fucking dark mark and become a part of the Death Eaters then I can finally see Harry and his fucking friends suffer like they were meant to from the beginning. How much I hate them!

I'm pulled by my day-dream to hear the compartment door open. I look up to see Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy walk.

_Oh great. I could do without Crabbe, Goyle._

But when I see Pansy I get happy. Believe it or not a Malfoy has actually fallen in love. I know it was very obvious that we were going to get together but I fell in love with her. I fell I love with her dark hair and dark eyes and pale skin. And it doesn't hurt that she's a wealthy pure blooded Slytherin.

As soon as Pansy sees me she puts her arms around me in a loving embrace. I hug her back with all my love. I really did miss her over the summer.

"Draco! Oh my Goodness, I've missed you so much!" She gives me a very loving kiss. I kiss her back with all the love I could muster which by the way is a lot.

"I've missed you too," I said in a whisper. Although I do love Pansy I can't show to much emotion in front of my friends. It'll make me seem weak and that's something I can't afford. Although as much as I do love Pansy I don't show her because over the years I've learned how to hide emotion and so far I've done it well. Today was probably the only time I said that I've missed her ever in front of my friends. I love her, but definitely not enough to show too much emotion.

Pansy sat next to me while Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise sat on the other side. I looked at them. Goyle and Crabbe were just as fat and Blaise was just as he always has been. Nothing has really changed. I can tell this year is going to be a bit boring. Oh well I guess I can survive until the holidays when I get my Dark Mark. I'll have to leave Pansy by then though. I really do want Pansy, but I want my Dark Mark a bit more. Oh well I guess Pansy is going to have to live without me.

**Hogwarts**

I got off the train to see the things that I've seen six times before this being my seventh time seeing it. Hogwarts castle surrounded by the lake. It looked just as breathtaking as the first day, but it's nothing _to_ amazing.

I got on a carriage with Pansy who was at my side the entire time, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. We all sat down quietly and waited for the carriage to get to Hogwarts. It felt like forever until we got to Hogwarts. I almost jumped out of the carriage and killed myself. It was dead quiet in the carriage and it was extremely uncomfortable. Hopefully the feast will be better. I really don't want to spend so much time with these guys anymore like I thought I would. Oh well, I'm just going to have to deal with it.

_Thank the lord! It finally stopped!_

I got off the carriage and immediately entered the Great Hall where it most of the students were already seated waiting for the sorting of the First Years. I sat down with Pansy next to me and my other fellow Slytherins. I thank the lord that it wasn't quiet here at all. The other Slytherins were a lot more fun and Blaise was now a lot more like the old Blaise. The funny kid who plays pranks on people all the time (especially the Gryffindors)! After about another ten minutes Dumbledore came and said his usual welcome and caution words to us all. The only thing I actually heard him say is about the Welcome Back Ball that is going to happen tomorrow night. Everybody was excited. I was too but not really. I was to bored at the time to care. I heard him the first time he made this speech but after the years I've learned to tune him out. It really is quite boring. I knew he was done because the Great Hall door opened and in came a swarm of nervous first years. I felt no pity for them like maybe the other houses did because in this world you have to learn how to be strong and eventually they will.

The sorting took forever! There were a lot of first years this year. I was about to poison myself to death if I had to sit through another sorting. When the sorting was done I clapped. It was a rare sight since I never clap at anything but I was so happy the sorting was finally finished that I just did it out of reflex. And besides I was hungry! The food appeared on the tables and as soon as it did I dug in. At the end of it all I was full! I went back to the my common room before anyone else did just because I wanted to be alone for a while. Tomorrow was going to be the ball and I couldn't wait for it. Right now I really just wanted to have fun.

**A/N:** _Ok well I'm done for today! Maybe…! Hopefully you liked the story. Please **Review**. I need feedback on how the story is. Personally this first chapter is crap. The reason for that is that it wasn't planned at all. I just started writing things off the top of my head. Oh well, I just really needed to get that out of my system. Please be considerate with your reviews. I do not under any circumstances want flames. That's just dumb to get all mad because my story didn't go so well, but keep in mind that I do like constructive criticism! Now please review and if you all like it I'll continue on if not then oh well…_

_Oh yeah: And I'm really sorry if this chapter was kind of short. It was only a the beginning. I just really wanted to introduce you to everything and start you guys off. Next chapter (if there is a "next chapter" is where all the 'stuff' starts happening)_

_Okay now really **Review!**_


	2. Author's note

Hello once again! Sorry for the people who actually _like_ my story that I haven't posted in so long. I've had a TON of homework to catch up on and of course my personal life hasn't hurt my story either. I really don't like writing author's notes as an entire chapter in one of my stories, but I feel the need to…

I've received really good reviews on my story, but like every story I've received critical reviews (which is good!), but there are some reviews that I feel the need to explain. I'm not going to put who wrote them (partly because I don't know your username and I'm way to lazy to go look them up). Well here goes my ranting:

First and foremost I want to give my gratitude to the person who gave me a -very long- review on how I could take my story more seriously. I really loved how you gave me criticism on how I could improve not only this story but other one's that I may want to start. Also I would also like to thank two people who told me to go more into detail with my story. I also thought that my story was a little dry (I love how one of you used a cheese sandwich or something like that as an example!). Well anyway, back to the point, I completely agree with you and trust me I will start putting more detail into my stories. The only reason I didn't do it before was because I was to lazy and in all honesty I really didn't take this story seriously, because I thought _It's only a story about Harry Potter_ but I love to write and your advice really helped me. I think I should start writing up better stories and I will definitely start with this story.

Now on to the reviews that I felt should be explained: (And in my explaining I'm not trying to be rude AT ALL, but I just felt that I needed to explain myself)

There was one review that said that if they wanted to read the story of Romeo and Juliet they would read the actual Shakespeare version. My response to that is that although I completely understand were your coming from, I thought writing a Hogwarts version of Romeo and Juliet would be fun and some people actually did like the idea so I'm going to continue to write it. I'm not really sure if the same person wrote that some of the people in my story were out of character, but you have to remember that I'm writing a _Hogwarts_ version of Romeo and Juliet. Obviously some of the characters' personalities must be changed in order to suit the character they are trying to represent. That person used Blaise as an example. They said we met Blaise as a very serious character and that me putting him as a jokester kind of person is completely out of his character, but if you read Romeo & Juliet you would know that Blaise is supposed to represent Mercutio. Mercutio is Romeo's friend (or cousin, I'm not really sure) and he is a jokester kind of guy, so instead of making a new character I made Blaise Mercutio.

Well I know that all that was basically stupid, but I had to say that. Hopefully, I'll get a new chapter up soon for the people who are still interested in reading. Well until then have a good one!

The following is a list of the Hogwarts characters and who they're representing:

DracoRomeo

CamilleJuliet

BlaiseMercutio

PansyRosaline

HarryParis

Well that's all for now. If any more characters appear that are representing a character in Romeo & Juliet I'll make sure to let you guys know!


End file.
